ENCUENTROS CON LAS CARD CAPTOR
by allison kinomoto
Summary: NUESTRA PROTAGONISTA DE LAS CARTAS SAKURA TIENE DEMASIADOS PROBLEMAS PRIMERO PORQUE SUS AMIGOS NO ESTÁN LA DEJARON POR IRSE A ESTUDIAR FUERA DE TOMOEDA Y ELLA SE VA TAMBIÉN DE TOMOEDA AUNQUE TOMOYO LA SIGUE Y VIVEN JUNTAS EN UNA CASA QUE LE DIERON A FUJITAKA (PAPA DE SAKURA) PASADO ALGÚN TIEMPO INGRESAN A UNA NUEVA PREPARATORIA Y AL ENTRAR A SU PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES SE ENCUENTRAN...
1. ENCUENTROS CON LA CARD CAPTOR PROLOGO

**ENCUENTROS CON LA CARD CAPTOR**

_PROLOGO_

Después de que nuestra card captor cambiara todas las cartas clow a cartas sakura con éxito y un poco de trabajo que le costo…. Aunque tuvo la ayuda de la bestia del sello (kerberos) y la de shaoran le …

Nuestra linda protagonista tendrá que pasar por nuevos desafíos para poder ser feliz (con shaoran) ya que algunos de sus recuerdos quedaron vagando en diferentes lugares de sus recuerdos en tomoeda y no recuerda muy bien a le ni a algunos de sus amigos por el motivo de que todos se fueron y la dejaron sola por irse a estudiar a otras partes del mundo….bloqueando su mente….tendrá que ir con la ayuda de viejos y nuevos conocidos que irán saliendo poco a poco

Ojala y le guste

Saludos desde san Luis potosí 3


	2. ENCUENTROS CON LA CARD CAPTOR CAP 1

**ENCUENTROS CON LAS CARD CAPTOR**

_CAPITULO 1: NOS VAMOS A HONG KONG_

Era un día nublado y lluvioso sakura empacaba sus ultimas cosas ya había pasado despedirse en la preparatoria su papa la había llevado en el auto…. Sobre su cama se encontraban algunas cosas pequeñas amontonadas se dirigió para buscar su libro de las cartas sakura cuando lo encontró lo abrió y se le vino una tristeza -dijo sollozando-

.."tantos recuerdos que tengo sobre las cartas lo que pase con mis amigos….shaoran pero me dejaron sola y solamente me quedan tomoyo aparte de mi hermano mi papa y la mama de tomoyo y también tengo a kero ….rika,naoko,chiharu,yamazaki,shaoran incluso eriol y meiling aunque ellos se fueron porque deben estar de donde son –antes de que sakura terminara de decir fujitaka la llamaba-

.."HIJAAA…ya estas lista nos tenemos que ir el avión sale a las 10

Sakura se calmo y le contesto a su papa

.."siii ya voy espera por favor –sakura guardo rápidamente el libro en la maleta y toda las demás cosa que estaban en su cama-

.."SAKURA..ya nos vamos ir a Hong Kong –decía kero con su voz chistosa-

.."EEHHH… así eres tu kero si ya nos vamos

.."pero no me quiero ir…allá es donde vive ese mocoso

.."no le digas mocoso a shaoran y si vamos para Hong Kong pero no voy con la intención de verlo nos vamos por el trabajo de papa

.."si pero ese mocoso te va a buscar

.."BASTA KERO..! –dijo sakura agarrando a kero y metiéndolo al armario para después irse

Bajo corriendo las escaleras junto con la maleta arrastrando

.."ya estoy lista papa

.."muy bien hija ya madamas pongo el letrero y nos vamos

El papa de sakura iba a poner que la casa se vendía

Aunque ella no quería irse pero tenia que hacerlo por el trabajo que le ofrecieron en Hong Kong

.."Listo hija vámonos

.."EHH..si si papa

.."hija se que no te quieres ir de tomoeda pero es para bien lo que hago…tu hermano se adelanto y tomo el primer vuelo nos va a estar esperando allá

.." si lo se papa no te preocupes tal ves me llegue a acostumbrar… papa pasaremos a despedirnos de tomoyo

.."Gigigim te vas a dar una sorpresa –dijo con una sonrisa-

.."EHH..-dijo sakura algo confundida-

.."Bueno vámonos

.."si ya tengo todo…OHHH! Espera por favor se me olvido algo en mi habitación

Subió corriendo se había olvidado de kero….llego hasta su habitación abrió el armario y dijo

.."lo siento kero ya te iba a dejar

.."COMO SE TE OCURRE DEJARME AQUÍ SAKURA –decía kero enojado-

.."lo siento kero pero tu empezaste….como sea kero vámonos –dijo sakura metiendo a kero en su bolso-

Volvió a bajar corriendo las escaleras y dijo

.."ya lo siento es que….se…se me había olvidado mi blusa favorita –dijo sakura con una gota sobre la cabeza por no saber que decirle a su papa sobre que se le había olvidado kero -

.." no te preocupes hija….vámonos

.."si

Sakura salió primero y cuando volteo a ver por ultima ves su casa vio los muebles cubiertos por mantas después salió su papa cerrando cerrando la casa mientras que sakura caminaba para subirse al auto cuando de pronto

.."Ola sakura

…"EEEE! O…ola tomoyo justo íbamos a despedirnos pero que haces aquí….y porque traes una maleta

.."OHH..!ya llegaron como estas sonomi –dijo fujitaka-

.."GMM.!...ola sakura – dijo sonomi ignorando a fujitaka y hablando a sakura-

Fujitaka solo se quedo mirando sonriendo y con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza

.."ola señora sonomi como esta íbamos a despedirnos pero supongo que se nos adelantaron

.." no sakura no venimos a despedirnos –interrumpió tomoyo- nos vamos a ir a Hong Kong con ustedes

.."QUEEEE!pe…pero porque tienen aquí todo no les hace falta irse tienen aquí el trabajo de tu mama tu escuela (iba en la misma que yo) todo

.."no sakura te equivocas no lo tendría todo me harías falta tu…es por eso que junto con mi mama y tu papa decidimos irnos con ustedes para que tampoco te la pases encerrada en tu casa y por lo del trabajo de mi mama no te preocupes allá también tiene una empresa así que eso no será problema

.."así es sakura

Sakura no dijo nada solo empezó a llorar y brinco de alegría sobe lo hombros de tomoyo saliendo del auto –y dijo-

.."Hay tomoyo que bueno no sabes la falta que me arias si no estas conmigo al igual que tu mama….gracias

.."no te preocupes sakura sabes que nunca dejaría a mi mejor amiga

.."bueno muchachas siento interrumpir pero no tenemos que ir o perderemos el vuelo –dijo fujitaka-

..." es cierto muchachas vámonos –asintió sonomi-

Todos subían al auto y fujitaka subió al ultimo coloco las llaves y arranco el auto cuando hiso eso sakura volteo a ver lo que ahora era su antigua casa y con sollozo –dijo-

.."empezar una nueva vida es como…..la vida de los hombres no siempre es un libro bien paginado y encuadernado a veces la infancia y la adolescencia vienen cuando deberían haberse ido…..y para alla vamos…..a Hong Kong

.."si sakura –dijo tomoyo quien estaba atenta a todo lo que decía su amiga-

…...

Bueno ya acabe el primer capitulo espero y me haya quedado bien vieron como sakura se sorprendió de que tomoo se fuera a Hong Kong con ella sin importarle lo demás mas que su amiga quien tuviera una amiga a si verdad y con lo que dijo kero sobre shaoran ya que ellos de niños se podría decir que fueron como novios tras la confesión de el ...

**Notas de la autora: **ola bueno esta es la primera ves que hago un fi casi que espero y me haya quedado bien seguiré subiendo los demás capítulos en cuanto pueda ya que e estado un poco ocupada

Y por favor si tienen comentarios sugerencias e incluso criticas por favor mándelos a sakura_kinomotoO1 muchos saludos a todos


	3. ENCUENTROS CON LA CARD CAPTOR CAP 2

**ENCUENTROS CON LAS CARD CAPTOR **

**CAPITULO 2 : llegando a Hong Kong, con la presencia extraña**

Sakura, Tomoyo, fujitaka, sonomi llegaron al aeropuerto casi corriendo todo ya que el avión estaba apunto de despegar

.."Espereeeee –gritaba sakura para que no cerraran la entrada del avión-

.."Llegaron justo a tiempo…sus boletos por favor

.."Aquí están –decía tomoyo- sakura sube en un momento estaré con ustedes

.."como crees tomoyo me espero contigo,…..appa señora sonomi suban por favor en un momento vamos

.."Esta bien hija pero no tarden

.."No tarden tomoyo sakura….por favor

.."no, no se preocupen no tardamos –decía tomoyo y sakura sonriendo-

Fujitaka y sonomi abordaban el avión y sakura y tomoyo se quedaron esperando… en cuanto terminaron iban a abordar el avión y salió kero diciendo…

.."sakura ya llegamos-tallándose su puntos envés d ojos-

.."No kero apenas vamos pero tu ni cuenta te das por lo dormilón que eres

.."QUEEEE! pero ya paso mucho tiempo…y no he dormido tanto como piensas sakura

.."hay kero para ti l tiempo se pasa de volada por que vas dormido hace apenas como una hora que salimos de la casa….y bueno ya metete que ya vamos con mi papa y la mama de tomoyo

.."Hay no es justo….oye sakura no traerás algún dulce

.."No kero y…. –dijo sakura al ser interrumpida por tomoyo-

.."Si kero toma –tomoyo saco unos dulces de su bolso y se los dio-

.."Gracias tomoyo no se que haría sin ti –dijo kero con un brillo en su ojos y se metió rápido al bolso de sakura

.."Gracias tomoyo no se como lo hubiera calmado

.."No te preocupes sakura estoy acostumbrada a llevar dulces por si ocurren casos como este

Sakura solo estaba sonriendo mientras aparecía una gota sobre su cabeza

.."Bueno sakura vámonos

.."Si…claro

Sakura y tomoyo agarraron sus maletas y subieron al avión cuando entraron fujitaka dijo casi gritando

.."por acá hija….tomoyo hay 2 lugares

Sonomi volteo a ver a fujitaka con cara de enfado pero cuando tomoyo y sakura llegaron hasta los lugares sonomi ignoro a fujitaka y empezó a platicar con las chicas

.."y bien cuando lleguemos que es lo primero que van hacer aparte de llegar al hotel

.."MMM...no lo se –dijo sakura poniéndose su dedo en los labios y pensando-

.."Gigim….no te preocupes mama me llevare a sakura para ir de compras y visitar algunos lugares uno en especial

.."Esta bien si gustan las recogeré para ir a ver la nueva escuela la que asistirán ya que antes de ir a la casa de sakura hice una llamada a la escuela saiyú

Y me dijeron que las llevara para empezar el papeleo –dijo sonomi feliz-

.."Esta bien hay estaremos mama…verdad sakura

.."EEHH! si si hay estaremos esperen en donde estaremos tomoyo –dijo sakura quien apenas si había oído algo de la conversación entre tomoyo y su madre….estaba pensando en si Hong Kong había cambiado algo desde que fue cuando era niña

.."gigim…-rieron sonomi y tomoyo-

PASAJEROS ESTAMOS PAUNTO DE DESPEGAR PORFAVOR PONGANSE SUS CINTURONES –decía la moza-

Sakura y tomoy agarraron sus cinturones y los apretaronal igual que sonomi y fujitaka

…...

El avión después de algunos comenzó a despegar en cuestión de minutos ya se encontraba en el aire sakura emocionada saco una sonrisa asomo por la ventana y dijo

.."GUAO! Que bonito se ve todo desde aquí –decía muy muy emocionada ya que no había vuelto a viajar desde niña-

Tomoyo la miro sonriente –ella estaba acostumbrada a viajar por eso no les sorprendía mucho-

.."Oye tomoyo crees que Hong Kong hay cambiado desde que fuimos cuando niñas

.." mmm…..no lo se sakura tampoco he ido haya últimamente a Hong Kong pero supongo que si cambio debe de ser muy bonito –dijo a su amiga haciendo que sakura se emocionara mas por llegar-

Aunque sakura no dejaba de recordar tomoeda y en todo lo que había dejado….sus recuerdos aunque ella pensaba que no dejaba mucho y su amigos se fueron….todos menos tomoyo

.."sakura ….estas bien –pregunto tomoyo algo seria y preocupada por su amiga-

.."Si no te preocupes tomoyo –decía sakura para no preocupar a su amiga- aunque volvió a mirar a la ventana y dijo mirando hacia tomoeda…lo poco que se veía

.."Adiós…adiós amigos….adiós a todos

Así paso el tiempo en el avión y sakura y tomoyo se quedaron dormidas al transcurrir del tiempo despertaron y todavía algo somnolientas oyeron que la moza dijo

.."PASAJEROS ESTAMOS POR ATERRIZAR POR FVOR NO SE LEVANTEN DE SUA ASIENTOS HASTA QUE DEMOS LA INDICACION….GRACIAS

.."sakura…sakura –decía tomoyo quien volvía a despertar a sakura porque se había vuelto a dormir-

.."MMM.5 mnts mas

.."AHHHHGG! no sakura ya mero llegamos levántate por favor

.."mmm….Esta bien -decía tallándose los ojos para terminar de despertar-

.."Trata de levantarte en lo que despierto a mi mama y a tu papa sakura –decía con su sonrisa tan linda como siempre-

Así tomoyo dejo a sakura volteo a ver atrás y empeso a mover al señor fujitaka diciendo

.."señor fujitaka….señor fujitaka despierte por favor…..-se dirigió a hacia su mama- mama…mama

Los 2 empezaron a despertar tras oír a tomoyo

.."Que…que pasa tomoyo hija….-decía la señora sonomi levantándose preocupada por si le había pasado a su querida hija tomoyo-

.."No no me pasa nada mama no te preocupes solo te estaba despertando por que ya casi llegamos….por favor termina de despertar al señor fujitaka por favor en lo que ayudo a sakura

.."AAA…que bueno hija…y que quieres que lo termine de despertar yo…-decía algo molesta-

.."por favor mama hazlo por mi si..

.."Esta bien tomoyo….ayuda a sakura

.."Gracias -decía volviendo la sonrisa a su madre-

.."Oye tomoyo cuanto falta no se como identificar que es Hong Kong –decía sakura quien ya estaba menos dormilona que antes pero estaba confundida-

.."No falta mucho sakura ya mero llegamos y veras a lo lejos Hong Kong

.."EEH..! -dijo sakura obedeciendo lo que dijo tomoyo- AAAAHYYYY! Eso es Hong Kong….recordaba que era grande pero…no tanto

.."jejeje…hay sakura nunca cambias –decia tomoyo-

.."ajajaajajh!-decía sakura con una gota sobre la cabeza-

Después de un rato el avión aterrizo y los pasajeros empezaron a descender cuando sakura dejo que todos bajaran al bajar todos ella salía del avión y antes de tocar Hong Kong

.."Que pasa sakura –decía tomoyo-

.."EEHH!.. no nada….solo sentí una presencia rara

.."presencia rara te refieres a….

.."no…no me refiero a la presencia de una carta clow…mas bien esta es una presencia buena pero interfiere una presencia maligna no lo se –decía sakura tratando de adivinar que era lo que presentía-

.."tal vez es porque aquí en Hong Kong es el centro de poder –decía tomoyo

.."si tal vez sea por eso pero….

.."sakuraaa….tomoyo vámonos

.."EEEHHH… si ya voy papa -decía sakura al ser interrumpida por su papa-

.."enseguida vamos señor…-contesto tomoyo- vamos sakura

.."si vámonos

…..

Al llegar al hotel tomoyo puso rápidamente todo en su cama y agarro a sakura quien apenas si pudo dejar sus cosas

.."AAAYYY!...que pasa tomoyo –dijo sakura quien casi tropieza-

.."Ven vámonos –decía tomoyo muy contenta-

.."Pero a donde

.."lo sabrás cuando lleguemos

.."Bue...Bue…bueno

Tomoyo y sakura pasaron corriendo por enfrente de fujitaka y sonomi quien apenas si pudieron hacerse a un lado ya que las chicas iban muy rápido

.."A donde van –pregunto sonomi-

.."Voy a llevar a sakura a algunos lugares

.."no tarden

.."NOO! –Decía tomoyo pero apenas si la pudieron oír-

Pasado el tiempo sakura y tomoyo llegaron a una tienda de ropa

.."Ya llegamos

.."Aq…aquí -decía sakura-

.."si es que quiero verte con ropa mas linda y como mas de tu edad- decía tomoyo mientras rapido se escabullía entre la ropa buscando algo para su amiga-

.."Aaajajajeje –decía sakura tenia una gota sobre su cabeza-

.."Ven sakura te probare estos atuendos que elegi para ti

.."pero tomoyo no te molestes con mi ropa esta bien

.."Claro tu ropa esta bonita pero quiero que seas aun mas bonita…por favor metete y te pones 1ero este

Tomoyo le dio a sakura un atuendo casual era una blusa café con tirantes color café un poco fuerte junto con un chor blanco que tenia un cinturón de cuero café y unos guaraches con una flor iguales color café un collar color café con plumas pequeñas y por ultimo un bolso pequeño café junto con unas pulseras doradas y aretes de bola cafés chiquitos

Sakura no tardo mucho en cambiarse y un poco avergonzada salió diciendo

.."tomoyo no quiero salir así

.."No te preocupes sakura te veras muy linda

Sakura tomo aire y salió

.."hay te ves maravillosa sakura

.."Lo crees

.."si mira ven mírate

Al verse sakura en el espejo se sorprendió esa blusa hacia resaltar la figura hermosa que sakura había adaptado desde niña gracias a que hacia ejercicio y el chor dejaba ver las hermosas y esbeltas piernas de sakura al igual que todas las partes de su cuerpo y su cabello iba justo con la blusa…su cabello caía hasta un poco demás de sus hombros

.."Ves sakura te lo dije eres muy hermosa

.."esq.…es que me da mucha pena tomoyo –decía sakura sonrojada ante el comentario de su amiga-

.."no tienes porque eres muy hermosa

…..

Mientras tomoyo y sakura platicaban a la tienda entro una joven alta también muy hermosa con 2 coletas largas, traía una blusa blanca transparente junto con una pantalón azul fuerte y unos zapatos azules también de plataforma con pulsera y collares blancos y azules…..empezó a ver la ropa y luego le pregunto a la señorita si tenia vestidos de noche cortos color aqua

.."Si tenemos por acá están a la izquierda después del probador

.."Muchas gracias señorita-dijo la joven muy contenta-

.."De nada

Mientras la joven caminaba despistadamente hacia donde estaban los vestidos sakura caminaba hacia atrás para poder ver la ropa mejor pero cuando dio vuelta chocaron aquellas dos muchachas

.."HAAAYY!...hay lo siento discúlpame por favor –decía sakura muy apenada-

.."No no te preocupes también fue culpa mía por andar despistada –dijo la joven misteriosa-

.."sakura….sakura estas bien –decía tomoyo quien corría alado de sakura para ver que no le pasara nada-

.."Si tomoyo no te preocupes solo tropezamos –decía sakura levantándose y ayudando a la joven-

.."sakura…..tomoyo… -decía la joven muy confundida-

.."ammmm..si así nos llamamos…..-decía sakura contestando a la pregunta o comentario de la joven-

.."Disculpa de casualidad no se apellidan kinomoto y daidouji –pregunto la joven-

.."Como es que lo sabe -decía tomoyo-

.."sakura….daidouji que hacen por acá que alegría volver a verlas después d tanto tiempo-contesto muy alegre la joven-

.."Disculpa pero quien eres.. –dijo sakura confundida-

La joven cayó pero se levanto rápidamente

.."meiling….le meiling –pregunto tomoyo-

.."si soy yo daidougi-contesto alegre la joven-

.."meiling…..meiling nuestra compañera de primaria en tomoeda

.."si kinomoto acaso ya no me reconoces….veo que los años te han ayudado pero sigues igual de despistada no cambias kinomoto -decía la joven burlona pero alegre-

.."MEILINGGGGG…-dijo sakura abrasando a meiling muy feliz por volver a verla-

.."Gigiigm…si que te extrañaba meiling…..y que haces por acá -decía tomoyo-

.."Vengo a comprar un vestido porque me invitaron a una fiesta….bueno en realidad nos invitaron pero shaoran no quiere ir –dijo meiling-

.."o veo que el joven le sigue siendo el mismo no ha cambiado en nada y yo que pensé que la compañía de sakura le había bajado un poco el carácter –dijo tomoyo-

.."Sha…shaoran –pensó sakura-

.."y ustedes que hacen aquí.-dijo meiling haciendo que sakura volviera ala realidad-

.."EEH...es que a mi papa le ofrecieron un trabajo aquí en Hong Kong y nos mudamos

.."Hayyyy que bueno entonces nos vamos a ver mas seguido pe…pero…que haces entonces aquí daidougi

.."Gigigim…pues yo vine siguiendo a sakura

.."Se ve que tú tampoco has cambiado en nada daidougi –dijo meiling poniendo sus dos manos sobre su cintura bien formada y sacando una sonrisa-

.."Oye meiling y….y como esta shaoran –dijo sakura poniéndose roja-

.."Pues bien aunque para su edad no sale por lo del concilio de hechiceros…no hay nadie ni nada que lo haga salir…..pero kinomoto se ve que lo has extrañado –dijo meiling acercándose a sakura y dándole unos golpecitos con los hombros-

.."No…no es eso lo que pasa es que…..quiero saber como están todos –dijo muy roja sakura-

.."No te preocupes kinomoto esta bien basta y sobra también con lo que te dije….y por el joven hiragisawa no vas a preguntar –dijo meiling-

.."QUE…..también eriol esta aquí –dijo sakura muy sorprendida-

.."si llego hace unos días porque quiere hablar algo con shaoran…valla parece que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para verse aquí… -dijo meiling-

.."Gigigim –reía tomoyo-oye meiling y como esta el joven hiragisawa

.."Bien daidougi pos no lo veo mucho –dijo meiling-

.."Tengo una idea ya que estamos aquí las 3 porque no compramos un vestido para cada una y nos vamos a la fiesta y sirve que hablamos… -dijo meiling alegre-

.."Me parece perfecto meiling..-dijo tomoyo-

.."QUEEE!..Per…pero si acabamos de llegar y…además te invitaron a ti….a ti y a shaoran-dijo sakura sorprendida-

.."si pero shaoran no va a ir y no quiero ir sola…..por favor kinomoto –dijo meiling con una expresión en sus ojos que no le podías decir que no-

.."PFFFF…esta bien….pe…pero si shaoran quiere ir nosotras no vamos –dijo en un suspiro sakura-

.."si como quiera no va a ir bueno vamoosssssss…..-dijo meiling contenta-

…

Ola de nuevo creo que este capitulo me quedo algo largo pero no quería dejar pasar el reencuentro entre sakura y meiling sakura se alegro mucho de al menos encontrarse a meiling de nuevo y va a volver a ver a eriol y….a shaoran y como tomoyo viste a sakura cuando a ella el da pena hay tomoyo….

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** bueno amigos espero y este capitulo les haya gustado igual que a mi seguiré con el capitulo 3 siento la tardanza…pero es que estoy ocupadilla con lo de mis xv…así que perdónenme

Sugerencias comentarios…criticas a…..sakura_kinomotoO1 muchas gracias


End file.
